after a blast from the past
by Scorponok
Summary: this is what might happen after samey and amy were eliminated. be advised it may be scary, and it would mention gwen and courtney being friends again. but that's what it is. no comments necessary.


AFTER THE BLAST FROM THE PAST

SAMEY WAS IN BIG TROUBLE, BEXAUSE OF HER SISTERS UNEXPECTED RETURN, THEY WERE BOTH BLASTED OFF TO PLAYA DE LOSERS. TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, AMY NOW INTENDS TO MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE. SAMEY GOT TO SEE THE ORIGINAL CAMPERS FROM TD SEASONS 1-4, GWEN FINALLY DECIDED TO FORGIVE COURTNEY AND BE HER FRIEND AGAIN, ZOEY LATER APOLOGIZED, BUT SCOTT ON THE OTHER HAND WAS NOT SO FORGIVING TO GWEN. SAMEY BECAME QUICK FRIENDS WITH LINDSAY, ZOEY AND BRIDGETTE. BUT THERE WAS ALSO THE GROUP FROM THE SEASON SHE WAS ELIMINATED FROM. ON ONE BRIGHT ONE OF HER FRIENDS, ELLA WAS GLAD TO SEE HER. ON THE OTHER HAND, AMY WAS THERE ON A CHAIR UNDER AN UMBRELLA GIVING HER TWIN A GLARE WHEN SHE SAW HER. SAMEY GAVE A PATHETIC GLARE RIGHT BACK AT HER, BUT AMY COULD TELL THAT SHE WAS SCARED.

ELLA: WHAT'S WRONG SAMEY?

SAMEY: ITS AMY, SHE'S GLARING AT ME AND I'M A BIT AFRAID.

ELLA: WELL, YOU COULD TRY AND APOLOGIZE TO HER.

SAMEY: NO WAY, SHE'S A REAL MEANIE, SHE HAS BEEN A BULLY TO ME SINCE WE WERE TWINS. SHE'S OBVIOUSLY GOING TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE AND SHE DOESN'T PLAN ON FORGIVING ME, IN FACT SHE IS MORE THAN LIKELY TO KILL ME.

ELLA: IN THAT CASE I SUGGEST YOU HIDE FROM HER.

SAMEY: I'LL TRY, PROMISE YOU WON'T TELL HER.

ELLA: I PROMISE. UH OH, HERE SHE COMES!

SAMEY IMMEDIATELY RAN AND WENT TO HIDE SOMEWHERE.

AMY: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT PRINCESS SING-A-LOT?

ELLA: NOTHING.

AMY: HMM, LOOKS LIKE SAMEY IS RUNNING SCARED, PERHAPS A LITTLE HIDE AND GO SEEK SHALL AMUSE ME.

ELLA: OH NO.

SAMEY WENT ALL OVER THE PLAYA DE LOSERS TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE. SHE FINALLY FOUND A PLACE IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM AND HID THERE. FOR A WHILE IT WAS SILENT AND IT DIDN'T SEEM THAT SHE WOULD BE IN ANY DANGER.

SAMEY: PERHAPS AMY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE I'M AT AND WON'T BOTHER FINDING ME. *PHEW* THANKS ELLA.

SUDDENLY THE DOOR OPENED, SHE HID BACK IN, AMY WAS NOW IN THERE WITH AN EVIL SMILE AS SHE DECIDED TO FIND HER.

AMY: SAMEY, OH SAMEY, WHERE ARE YOU? OH PLEASE DON'T THINK I WASN'T GONNA BOTHER SEARCHING IN THIS DUMP. COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE. YOU'RE GONNA COME OUT SOMETIME, EVEN IF I HAVE INTERROGATE YOUR PRINCESS FRIEND. VERY WELL, I'LL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE.

SHE LEFT WITH A MORE WICKED SMIRK. SAMEY BECAME SCARED AND WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HER SISTER WOULD DO TO ELLA.

SAMEY: OH NO, POOR ELLA, I GOTTA WARN HER.

SHE QUICKLY GOT OUT AND SLOWY OPENED THE DOOR TO SEE IF THE COAST WAS CLEAR. SHE QUIETLY TIP TOED OUT OF HERE, BUT JUST AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO GET SUDDENLY SOMEONE SPOKE.

AMY: WELL WELL WELL, THERE YOU ARE, I'V BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU SAMEY.

SAMEY: UH OH.

AMY: I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY AND HIDE FROM ME, SO I FIGURED I COULD LURE YOU OUT INTO BELIEVING I WOULD HURT YOUR ANNOYING FRIEND. NOW I CAN SPEND SOME REAL TIME WITH YOU.

SAMEY: WHAT ARE PLANNING ON DOING.

AMY: OH YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH.

AMY LED SAMEY RIGHT TO WHERE THEIR ROOM WAS AT. THEN, SHE DECIDED TO HAVE HER SIT WHILE SHE PREPARED TO DO WHAT SHE HAD PLANNED.

AMY: NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, I'VE GOT PLENTY TO SAY TO YOU.

SAMEY: AMY WAIT, IF ITS ABOUT THE APPLE THING, I-I'M SORRY.

AMY: OH YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!

SHE QUICKLY SWITCHED HER SMILE TO AN ANGRY FROWN.

AMY: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!

SAMEY: I MADE YOU EAT A POISON APPLE AND MADE YOU REALLY MAD.

AMY: CLOSE ENOUGH! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THAT APPLE AND CHEATED ME FROM THE MILLION! I ALMOST DIED THANKS TO YOU! AND NOW I INTEND TO STANGLE YOU THE SAME WAY YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

SAMEY: AMY WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN.

AMY: SHUT IT! YOU ARE NOW DEAD AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

AMY LUNGED RIGHT AT SAMEY BUT SAMEY QUICKLY ROLLED OUT AND TRIED TO ESCAPE, BUT AMY CAUGHT HER AND BEGAN STRANGLING HER. SAMEY TRIED TO FREE HERSELF AND STRUGGLED BUT IT WAS NO USE, SHE WAS NOW CHOKING AND STARTING TO TEAR UP.

SAMEY: AMY, PLEASE STOP. *COUGH COUGH* I CAN'T BREATHE. PLEASE *COUGH* LET GO.

AMY WAS NOW GLARING RIGHT AT HER, FULL OF HATE, BELIEVING REVENGE WAS NOW IN HAND. SUDDENLY, AND SURPRISINGLY, A TEAR SUDDENLY RAN DOWN HER CHEEK, SHE SOON LET GO AND SOON MORE TEARS CAME. SAMEY WAS SHOCKED EVEN THOUGH SHE HERSELF WAS ALSO IN TEARS.

SAMEY: AMY? ARE YOU OKAY?

AMY: JUST GO AWAY! *SNIFF* YOU REALLY HURT ME.

SAMEY: AMY I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME BUT-OH MY GOSH ARE YOU CRYING?

AMY: ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING YOU-YOU...OH WHO AM I KIDDING. I-I-I-*SNIFF*

SAMEY: AMY?

SAMEY NERVOUSLY APPRAOCHED HER, MAKING SURE IT WASN'T A TRICK, BUT IT ACTUALLY LOOKED REAL. AMY THEN LOOKED RIGHT AT HER, BUT INSTEAD OF A USUAL GLARE, SHE WAS IN TEARS.

SAMEY: WHAT'S WRONG? AMY?

AMY: I-I *SNIFF* I'M SORRY!

WITH THAT AMY STARTED CRYING AND LUNGED TOWARD HER, ONLY THIS TIME IN A HUGE HUG.

AMY: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!

AMY CONTINUED CRYING WHILE HUGGING SAMEY. SAMEY WAS SHOCKED AT THIS, SHE HAD NEVER SEEN HER SISTER LIKE THIS BEFORE. HOWEVER, SHE SOON RETURNED THE HUG AND WAS HUSHING AND WHISPERING TO HER, RUBBING HER BACK TRYING TO SOOTHE HER.

SAMEY: I'M SORRY TOO AMY, I'M SORRY TOO. *SNIFF*

SOON THEY BOTH BROKE OUT CRYING WHILE HUGGING EACH OTHER. LATER, WHEN THEY WERE DONE, THEY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER BOTH WITH SAD FACES.

AMY: I'M SORRY SAMEY. I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN A REAL JERK TO YOU ALL THIS TIME.

SAMEY: I'M SORRY TOO, FOR HURTING YOU THAT IS.

AMY: LETS NEVER EVER FIGHT AGAIN, TRUCE?

SAMEY: TRUCE.

AMY: SO WHAT DO YOU SAY, FRIENDS?

SAMEY: FRIENDS.

SOON THEY HUGGED EACH OTHER AGAIN AND THIS TIME THEY WERE SMILING WHILE BACK IN TEARS. SOON THEY LET GO AND HAD A SLEEP OVER, THEY HAD POPCORN WITH A MOVIE AND LAUGHED A LOT. THEY SOON FELL ASLEEP WITH SMILES ON THEIR FACES. THE NEXT DAY THEY HAD FUN AT THE POOL AND WENT TO HAVE A SNACK. THEY WERE FINALLY BEING FRIENDS, AND THEY INTEND TO STAY THAT WAY.

THE END.


End file.
